Into The Storm
:This is a fanfiction written by Hope about an old OC named Jaystar. Jaystar struggles in alot of things, and as a kit is very humerous and likes to get attention. When a vast, immense storm begins to get worse day by day, Jaykit is given a warning by StarClan, but no one believes him. It's up to him to save his Clan from this resplendent time of trouble. Featured Clans :This will be a list of the Clans that are mentioned or dealt with in the story. *RainClan *StormClan *LightningClan Chapter 1 Three kits scuffled around outside of the Nursery, their eyes bright with excitement. "Tag!" A small, scrawny white-ish grey colored she-cat squeaked, darting away from the other two cats as quickly as possible. "Arghh. Get back here Silverkit!" Shouted another, whisking his tail in furry. Jaykit watched the two cats play, his head cocked. ''I'll hide and see if they can find me. I bet I'll hide so good that it'll take them a whole moon to find me! ''Lifting his head proudly, Jaykit trudged over to them. Silverkit's tail nearly smacked him across the face, but he quickly dodged it and continued to triumphantly stroll forward. "I'll hide next! You two look for me!" He squeaked, his tail flicking back and forth in excitement. He then scurried off out of camp, and leaped into a small bush and leaned back, trying to let his dark gray pelt blend in with the grass and the ground. Silverkit and Duskkit blinked blankly, both of their ears flattened. A loud, adrupt sound came from the middle of camp. "Silverkit, Duskkit! Get in the Nursery, now!" Their mother yowled sternly, plodding towards them slowly and quickening her pace a few moments later. Silverkit and Duskkit both exchanged confused glances, and quickly followed after their mother. "Yes, mama.." Both of them meowed at the same time, both of their voices sounding exhausted, worried, and disappointed. The two kits arrived inside of the Nursery, sitting down in front of their mother in confusion. " "You two need to settle down. The elders are sleeping and are getting pretty annoyed over a bunch of kits running outside the Nursery and yowling there heads off all day." The two kits blinked, looking up at their mother in sadness. "Oh.. we.. uhh-.. didn't mean to-" They both froze, looking up at her with round eyes. ''Was she going to punish them? ''Their mother let out a sigh and placed her tail on their shoulders. "It's fine," Their mother murmered softly, lowering her head to lick both of their ears. "But next time, if there is one, keep it-" She suddenly cut herself off, an awkward gap of silence appearing. "Where is your brother?" She questioned, speedily racing outside of the Nursery. "Where is Jaykit!?" Silverkit and Duskkit lifted their heads up high, lowering their heads and shuffling their paws. "Well.. he.. uhh.. Kind of-" "Where is Jaykit!?" Their mother cried again, her meows only getting more frantic. "We were playing hide-and-seek.. and he kind of.. disappeared." Silverkit murmered, flattening her ears. "We don't know where he went, but he did say something about hiding somewhere he'd never be found." Chapter 2 Jaykit slid out from under the bushes, his tail whisking across the grass-covered ground. "H-hello?" He whispered, a sharp pain stabbing at his back legs. He sat down and began to groom his fur, his head raised in pride. ''Ha! I knew they'd never find me! I'm the best hide and seek player ever! ''Suddenly, a low growl emerged from behind him, and a large, dark shadow appeared in front of him. Jaykit froze in fear, his legs trembling. "Mom? Silverkit? Duskkit...?" He stammered, backing up slowly. He felt slobber drip onto his thick grey fur, and shook it off quickly. He looked behind him and gasped. ''A dog. '' Jaykit stood still and watched the large creature trot towards him, picking up it's pace fiercly. ''What do I do!? Do I run? Do I hide? ''He swerved around quickly, and darted past the large dog. The dog snarled and snapped it's teeth at Jaykit's neck and missing by a few inches. It barked angerily and flung itself towards the small kit once again. "Help!" Jaykit shrieked, leaning back and falling on his paws. "Help, anyone! Please!" The dog only got closer, it's dark black and white fur glistening feriouciously in the sunlight. The dog arched it's back, more slobber dropping from it's large and powerful jaws. Jaykit stumbled on his paws, trying to get away from the dog before it could grab him. The dog sprung towards him and left a large tooth mark on his back. The dog sunk it's fangs into his pelt, and flung him at the edge of the RainClan border. Fresh blood scent of the small kit puddled around him, and total darkness blinded Jaykit for a split second, A large, black-ish grey she-cat leaped in front of him, slashing her claws across the dog's neck. The large creature fell back with a yelp, and scurried off furiously. "Jaykit!" His mother huffed, flinging the blood off of her claws. "Mom!" Jaykit's mother wrapped her tail around him and pulled him close to her. "I told you not to run off!" Jaykit looked up at his mother sadly, and then looked down at his paws. "You could've gotton killed! And almost did if it wasn't for me driving that crazy mongrel off!" The gash on Jaykit's side stung like a needle, and he pressed his face into his mother's fur. ''I'm sorry.. I just wanted to play! I didn't think I was going to get attacked by a dog and lead it into RainClan territory! '' His mother licked his forehead gently, and let out a purr. She picked him up by the scruff, and muffled through his small fur. "Let's get back to camp before a RainClan patrol finds us." Chapter 3 Jaykit's mother, Greystorm, took him back to camp, setting him down in the Medicine Den. "When Darkfrost returns, he'll fix your wounds. And ''don't ''wander off this time." She growled sternly, narrowing her eyes and heading back into the Nursery. Jaykit sat boredly in the Medicine Cats den, his tail wrapped around his aching paws. Every bone in his body felt broken, and he felt like he couldn't move. A bijou amount of blood trickled down the back of his neck to his paws, and the small kit laid den, awaiting for the Medicine Cat to see to him. Moments later, Darkfrost approached him, his tail swaying and his navy blue eyes growing wide. "Jaykit, what in StarClan did you do to yourself this time!?" He scoffed. "A uhh... dog.." Jaykit muttered, looking at Darkfrost's unpleased and annoyed gaze. Darkfrost sighed and grabbed the appropriate herbs to place on the wounds. He held out a paw, a few cobwebs placed on them before applying them to the wound. Jaykit let out a quiet hiss of pain, his claws digging into the ground. "Ow!" He screeched, yanking back and pulling himself away from Darkfrost. Darkfrost let out a low growl, his head lowered. "If you keep acting like a stubborn kit who doesn't want help with anything, you won't last very long." Jaykit narrowed his eyes. "But I ''am ''a kit," He moaned, his paws beginning to ache even more. "Yes, but soon to be an apprentice. Atleast in a few days," Darkfrost snapped. Jaykit could tell the Medicine Cat was growing annoyed. "Just stay still and keep calm. If I have to I'll get somone to pin you down so I can apply the Medicine to your wound. I know it'll sting a bit, but you can deal with it. Every cat does." Jaykit let out a sigh and stood still, taking in a deep breath as Darkfrost trotted forward and placed the Cobwebs onto the parts that were bleeding. He clenched his teeth and shut his eyes in pain. ''It feels like a million needles being stuck into my pelt! '' Darkfrost backed away from Jaykit, and Jaykit took another deep breath, opening his eyes slightly. "There. All done. It should take some time for the wound to completely heal, but I'm sure you'll be fine within in a few hours." (More coming soon!)